


Imagination

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Phone Guy/Foxy imagined, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Guy finds a way to satisfy his desire for Foxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

It wasn’t something that he indulged in often, but still he had to admit it was a bit of an addiction. And since he had found someone who would play the part he needed, and play it earnestly, he found himself at the hotel at least once a month. His partner had made the costume by hand and had done quite a good job at it. The head part looked remarkably like Foxy, with soft red fur and even glass blown eyes. The other part of the costume was a long fluffy tail that was attached to a thin plug, which always rested nicely inside of Jacob’s firm ass.

Once they were inside of the room, Jacob donned the head mask and the tail and got into his part, stretching out on the bed like a fox would, before pressing his head down and raising his backside high in the air, tail swishing gently against his legs. Even without red fur covering his whole body, the look was intoxicating and he wasted no time in mounting Jacob --no, Foxy-- and pressed his face into the back of the soft furred head. His cock, already hard and ready, rubbed against the velvet like fur of the tail. Jacob made low growling noises amidst his moans as he waited for the penetration he hungered for.

As Jacob writhed against him, he grabbed the tube of lubrication and slicked himself up extremely well. He used his slick fingers to slide inside of Jacob, opening him up further while the plug remained in place. Once he felt that he was loose enough, he slid his cock in alongside the plug, stuffing Jacob incredibly full. The tight feeling was incredible and he always had to stop for a moment so that he would not finish immediately. He kept his face pressed to the fur of the mask, rubbing it against his cheeks even as he began a slow in and out pace in Jacob’s tight hole.

Before too long he began to speed up, the sensations too good for him to continue slowly. He reached underneath and gripped the fox’s cock, pumping it in time to his own thrusts. Jacob shuddered and moaned, his orgasm tearing through him suddenly, which caused his ass to clench hard as he came. This triggered his partner’s orgasm, who muffled his moan against the red fur he pulled in between his teeth. He thrust through the shudders, wringing out every drop from his cock before collapsing on top of Jacob.

Afterwards he gently pulled out and set about cleaning up the mess beneath him. He was especially careful not to get the tail fur covered in his come as he pulled the plug out. Then he helped the other sit up and remove the beautifully crafted fox head. They kissed for a few moments in the afterglow, but his passion was for the other persona and he was already sated.

Jacob would always leave first, packing up his costume lovingly and giving the other man a smile that purveyed how much he had enjoyed the role play. This was important to the other, as sometimes he felt weird for having such a fantasy. Jacob made sure that he knew how much the role play was enjoyed and how he looked forward to the next time.

After Jacob left, he would lay for awhile, replaying the moments in his head. But in his imagination it was the real Foxy beneath him, fully covered in that luxurious red fur, who moaned with a deep voice. And he would think of that moment every time he saw the pirate fox at work, which was the only thing that made the job worth it.


End file.
